Relaxing Day
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mufasa dreams of the old times when Scar was known as Taka. The day they spent as a family with their parents free from responsibilities and everything. He couldn't help but wish for that again.


**Arashi: It's obvious that Mufasa loves his brother but lost what to do with him. This is an Au where Simba is a small cub with his spots and Mufasa seeing him is reminded of someone. **

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I only own the plot which means no money is made of this fic.**

Relaxing day

Summary: Mufasa dreams of the old times when Scar was known as Taka. The day they spent as a family with their parents free from responsibilities and everything. He couldn't help but wish for that again.

Looking at his newborn son with an awe expression Mufasa couldn't bring himself to look away but grudgingly does to find the look of amusement mix with tenderness in his mate's orange hue pools as she smirks. He raises a brow in question and asks her, "What's so amusing to you, Sarabi?"

"You really love our son don't you? Even though he came to this world a few days ago," Sarabi states earning a sheepish smile getting her to chuckle and stretches. "I'm going to go hunting with the girls. You'll be alright with Simba?"

"Yes," Mufasa assures waving a paw to his mate to go before gazing at his little son who begins to snore obviously fallen deeper into the land of dreams.

Careful not to waken with the little cub with yellow fur and spots of a color which Mufasa hasn't decide if its going to be red as his mane or black which would mean he inherit his grandfather's mane color. He shakes his head not caring which color since it wouldn't matter since that's a long way off. Still gazing at his son he couldn't help but be reminded of another cub so many years ago with innocent green eyes and a shy smile that need to relay on him.

"You do remind me of your Uncle Scar when he was still Taka, Simba," Mufasa tells the cub who yawns who opens his eyes revealing the orange pools which he inherit from Sarabi before closing obviously happy to have daddy holding him getting the lion to smile how cute his son is.

Speaking of his brother, Mufasa doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to kick out his younger brother from the pride but there is something off. All the russet fur lion seems wants to do is lounge around or go off on his own not caring what's going on around him. Frowning the king isn't sure what happen to that sweet, shy and fun loving Taka as he known as a cub. He seem different as they gotten closer to adolescent when Taka receive the scar that strain whatever relationship between them for the worst making it as if Mufasa doesn't even know his own brother anymore.

The very thought of not even knowing his own brother anymore squeezes his heart until it hurts. He looks away from his cub to the cave wall with a faraway look in his brown eyes. He yawns feeling a little tired and seeing his son is asleep he can afford a small nap. He place his head down, closing his eyes letting the memories of his cubhood letting the favorite memory come to his mind of the relaxing day he had with his brother and their parents free from responsibilities and able to spend time as a family. If he left his eyes open a few more minutes, he would have seen his brother walking in the cave obviously wanting to see his new nephew or talk with him.

_~Dream/Memory~_

_"I'll racing you, Muffy!" a small voice crows as a reddish-brown fur cub runs on a trail in the middle of the savannah with his older brother close on his tail._

_"Not if I bet you first," the older cub call Muffy or known to everyone in the land as Prince Mufasa answers his younger brother, Prince Taka, sons of King Ahadi and Queen Uru whom just laugh softly seeing the playful antics of their cubs that seem happy that they can spend as a family free of responsibility s for at least for one day._

_The two brothers continue to race against each other trying to be at least a step ahead of the other when their mother, Uru, calls out to them seeing they are straying to far and it could be dangerous for them "Boys don't run to far. Slow it down a bit."_

_Taka sighs but nods in understanding when Mufasa taps him on the shoulder murmuring to him, "You almost beat me there little brother."_

_The expression of surprise and hope springs in his green eyes asking wishing its actually possible, "Really?"_

_"Yup," Mufasa answers giving a warm and brotherly smile as the two walk back to their parents nuzzling against their legs before walking in a comfortable silence until they reach a secluded spot in the pride lands near another watering hole and some trees providing shade._

_"Whoa," the two brothers breathe gazing at the beautiful spot while their parents look at each other with love in their eyes and tenderness for their sons._

_"This will be our vacation spot for the day," Ahadi tells them waving a hand for the two cubs showing it be fine for them to go play since there is no danger._

_It didn't take long for Mufasa and Taka to start playing simple games of tag and pinning each other. Their parents walks to one of the trees enjoying each other's company while watching their cubs play. Ahadi would often remark when the two boys begin to wrestle and paints out what they do wrong and shows them how to do it so they can really get it right. To say this been the first of some possible relaxing days but for Mufasa it would be his favorite since its one of a true family that loves each other. Of course it is more precious to him once things change later on down the road._

_~Dream/Memory~_

"Mew! Mew!"

The sounds of mewls complaining wakes the sleeping king who blinks owlishly looking between his paws where his son suppose to be sleeping but finds the spot empty causing him to panic and hoping to find his son before his mate finds out he lost their first born cub. He begin to berate himself for being an idiot to lose his own cub when he hears the familiar voice of his younger brother reach his ear obviously annoyed about something, "Darn brat of a fur ball."

Mufasa gazes at his brother only hearing very closely he could pick up a hint of affection in his brother's voice and the sight his eyes find warms his heart. Little Simba is pawing at Scar obviously trying to growl but being so small he could just mewl. He tries to nibble on the paw trying to figure out who is this stranger and why is he there in the place of warmth. Mufasa on the other hand just sighs with relief.

'Dreaming of the old days, brother?" Scar drawls moving his paw back from his nephew who must have deem him with satisfaction since the cub just crawls in between his paws and gives a yawn rather content to see this stranger is someone his daddy knows and is very much safe with him.

"Yes but how do you know?" Mufasa ask, heat rises in his cheeks at the embarrassment that his own brother seen him lose his own son and being caught fast asleep when it happen.

"You talked in your sleep again and kept saying the name of 'Taka,'" Scar answers giving an annoyed look towards the king which he only shrugs.

"I'll admit it been along time since we really spend time together as brothers like in the good old days when you were known as Taka-" Mufasa said only to be interrupted by Scar.

"I don't go by that name," Scar hisses trying not to wake his sleeping nephew while Mufasa sighs sadly.

"Well I wish to have my little brother that use to love to have fun and play games," Mufasa finishes sadly getting the russet lion to twitch as part of him feels the same but shrugs it off.

"I…I miss the old days as well," Scar admits then shakes his head. "So what's that brat of your's name?"

"Simba," Mufasa states proudly then gaze at Scar with hope in his brown eyes. "You won't mind being his godfather will you?"

The russet fur lion could only blink in shock unable to give a response and just nods letting the silence overlap them which seems rather comforting and relaxing as it been when they were just mere cubs. The two males stares at the small cub who continues to sleep letting them continue to think of their past and how things use to be. A tiny spark of hope flares between the two of the idea of being brothers again instead of the feeling of being miles and miles apart despite living in one pride.

* * *

**Arashi: Another au moment which been hard to resist. Please read and review.**


End file.
